deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Devil Mario VS Turbo Mecha Sonic
BatMario753= Devil Mario VS Turbo Mecha Sonic.png|BatMario753 Devil Mario VS Turbo Mecha Sonic 2.png|BatMario753 Devil Mario vs Mecha Sonic Cartoonfan.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Devil vs Mecha.png|Jugboy Devil Mario vs Mecha Sonic.jpg|Sebastian pereira90 IMG 20171118 093704 833.jpg|Raiando DM VS TMS V2.jpg|Raiando (V2) Devil Mario VS Turbo Mecha Sonic .jpg|Raiando (V3) Description Two ruthless fan characters from classic popular Mario sprite series who want ultimate power from sacred objects in order to destroy EVERYONE. Will Devil Mario slice Turbo Mecha Sonic's chances of victory in half? Or will Turbo Mecha Sonic '''CRUSH' Devil Mario's hopes?'' Intro Wiz: The world of fandom is a very amazing place. You can get remixes, well-drawn art, and of course, sprite series. Boomstick: But, these two are NOT people you'd expect to be in a fan series of Mario & Sonic. In what were normally peaceful worlds, bloodthirsty terrorizing villains came to destroy everything and only seek objects of power...AWESOME! Wiz: Devil Mario from Power Star, a possessed hero who seeks the Power Stars to destroy all creation. Boomstick: And Turbo Mecha Sonic, a powerful robotic fusion who wants to get all seven Chaos Emeralds. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE. Devil Mario Turbo Mecha Sonic Fight Intro FIGHT!!! Results Polls Who do/did you think would win? Devil Mario Turbo Mecha Sonic Who are/were you rooting for? Devil Mario Turbo Mecha Sonic |-| Raiando= Devil Mario VS Turbo Mecha Sonic is a What if? Death Battle created by Raiando, it features Devil Mario from Power Star and Turbo Mecha Sonic from SMBZ. Description Power Star VS Super Mario Bros Z, Two mass genocidical beings based off two of the most iconic video game characters clash in the bloodlust! Which one will gain more power after thw fight? Interlude Boomstick: Newgrounds was an awesome place where people can share their arts, music and animations. Wiz: However, these two flash animations stood out the most from the others back then. Boomstick: SMBZ and Power Star baby! Our show wouldn't have existed without these two. Wiz: Today we're gonna feature two of it's two dangerous antagonists from their respective franchise, as both are psychotic murders that want only one thing: Power. Boomstick: Like Devil Mario: The Plumber that got possesed by Boos. Wiz: and Turbo Mecha Sonic, the most Fearsome Robot to ever exist. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skill, to find out who will win...A Death Battle. (Death Battle doors close and open for Devil Mario) Devil Mario Wiz: In a world known as Mushroom Kindgom, there's always a trouble when it comes to Bowser kidnapping Peach, but there's was one legendary hero that saves the day. Boomstick: It's the runnin' jumpin', spaghetti eatin', Princess savin' hero known as Mario. Mario: It's a me, Mario! Boomstick: Mario is one of the most famous Video Game heroes to exist, so famous that one day in 2005, some edgelord on Newgrounds decided to make a web animation where Mario causes Toad Genocide. Wiz: Enter the Power Star. (Cue a scene of Mario killing bunch of Toads with Katana) Wiz: See, Mario has a reason why he causes havoc all over the place, at the beggining a bunch of Boos invaded in Mario's bedroom and possesed him. Boomstick: In his dreams, Mario tried to kill those Boos...by using Guns, now that's Out of character right here. Wiz: Mario was unsuccessful at fending off the Ghosts in his dream, so they ended up fully possesing The Plumber. Boomstick: And Devil Mario was born! (Cue Mario getting out of his Bed, getting his hat and walking forward) Boomstick: The Boos demanded Mario to collect every Power Star in the world and kill everyone that stands on his way, and from that day he became Mushroom Kingdom's worst nightmare. Wiz: Mario invaded there and started to kill countless Toads in a grusome way. Boomstick: Like using a frickin' Katana of all stuff, damn Mushroom Kingdom sure had weapons that weren't saved for Bowser. Wiz: Mario has reached at Peach's Castle and confronts Peach, but before Mario could've killed her, his brother came in at right time to deal with Mario. Boomstick: The World is now under Luigi's shoulder, should Luigi and the army of Toads beat Devil Mario? Just watch all four Power Star episodes to find out, or you can simply watch us talk about it. Wiz: Devil Mario is ruthless and psychotic, showing NO mercy to his opponents, he got brutal hand to hand combat, atletics and all other fighting styles to make him really brutal, and he's able to damage castles with his bare hands. Boomstick: Devil Mario likes snatching away Weapons from anyone he faces, he mostly likes stealing Katanas and he's very skilled with it, as he can cut hordes of Toads within' seconds. (Cue Mario placing a Katana down the Ground, then he picks up a Toad and impales him on the Katana) Boomstick: Damm. Wiz: When Mario gets possesed by Boos, he becomes more powerful, corrupted and immortal, as he can react quicker and punch at light speeds, and since he has many Boos inside his body, he can let one out from his body and posses others, and while Boos aren't enough for him to give Power, the most important things that make Mario more powerful are the Power Stars. Boomstick: The more Mario absorbs them, the powerful he becomes, his Power, Speed and Durability all increases, taking less damage from his opponent. Wiz: Getting Power Stars also give Mario new chaotic abilities, like Fire Manipulation, Photokinesis, Teleporting, creating Deadly shockwaves from his eyes, and changing the color of the sky that ranges from the entire Kingdom. Boomstick: And when Mario finally gets every Power Star in the World, he becomes more Powerful than ever, so powerful it causes the stars swirl above the sky. Wiz: And not to mention he can move at Massively Hypersonic speeds, enough to effortlessly break the Sound Barrier, yeah he basically becomes unstoppable in that form. Boomstick: When it comes to doing more horrible stuff, he managed to kill hundreds of Toads in way, some of them were probably trained weapon users like with that one Toad with a Bazooka for example Wiz: Devil Mario destroyed many structures in Mushroom Kingdom and managed to go toe-on-toe woth Luigi and barely overpowering him, well until the end of the series where Mario managed to get all the Power Stars to completly kill his brother with a single stab. Boomstick: And he killed Princess Peach right after killing Luigi, now this is where things get really sad. Wiz: The Boos inside Mario questioned him if there's anything more painful than seeing his beloved ones die, this ended up opening Mario's eyes and see all that disaster done by him, He had no choice but to kill himself on spot, making the Boos leave his body. Boomstick: And putting the end of Toad Genocide, what a messed up story. Wiz: Devil Mario overall is a dangerous being that you don't want to live with. Boomstick: Or else he will tear you apart. (Luigi blasts out of Devil Mario from strangling him and stands on a platforms) Luigi: Your Ambitions won't come to pass, i will risk EVERYTHING to stop you! Devil Mario: Then FACE ME, one last time... (Death Battle Doors close and open for Turbo Mecha Sonic's bio) Turbo Mecha Sonic Bomstick: You know how the story of Eggman goes, he's an evil mustached guy that created robots for the sole purpose of defeating Sonic, only to fail. Wiz: However, Eggman won't give up, so he decided to create bunch of Robot Sonics in hopes of defeating the Blue Blur, only to fail, however one of the Robot Sonics didn't give up, it was Metal Sonic. Boomstick: This robot was capable of matching Sonic's Speed, Power and Durability, even if Metal gets defeated, he won't give up, one day he decided to sneak up into Eggman's base and merge with previously failed Robo-Sonic models, this ended up turning Metal Sonic into a terrifying robot known as Turbo Mecha Sonic. Wiz: This robot's powers have increased to max, gaining more strengh and speed. Mecha Sonic ended up sending Death Egg down to Mobius Planet and crashing in it, Mecha Sonic ended up surviving it and starts to hunt down the seven legendary macguffins known as Chaos Emeralds. Boomstick: The killing machine was doing his own business and then he stumbled upon Sonic's friends, he killed most of them without a sweat, then he managed to get all the Seven Chaos Emeralds and was about to unlock a new power. Wiz: But before he could've become unbeatable, Shadow used his Chaos powers to warp the Seven Emeralds and Mecha Sonic into a different dimension, and the Emeralds are away from the Killing Machine, so Mecha Sonic gotta do all that hard work from Scrath. Boomstick: Turbo Mecha Sonic is well equipped for his opponents he got Brutal Hand-to-Hand Combat, the Iconic Spindash, Grapple Hooks, and best of them all, he got badass Machine Guns mounted in his arms, Missile Launchers and two huge Arm Cannons that unleash a giant-ass Laser Beam Wiz: Turbo Mecha Sonic's also capable of Copying his opponent's abilities, much like how Metal Sonic does, his Strenght is powerful enough to hold his good against likes of Mario Bros, Sonic, Shadow and Yoshi. Mecha Sonic's Striking Strenght is powerful enought to send people crashing through multiple stone pillars and he's fast enough to move at Light Speed. Boomstick: For example, in the place where Mario and Sonic were about to warp in World 36, Mecha Sonic and Sonic started to strike each other so fast that things had to be viewed in slowmo. Gee Turbo Mecha Sonic is so goddamn fast for a metallic tin can. Wiz: You think going fast as a Metallic Robot isn't enough, well, with the power of Four Chaos Emeralds, he managed to get a Super Form. Boomstick: How is that even possible with Four Chaos Emeralds. Wiz: The Form is incomplete though, hence the name Semi-Super Turbo Mecha Sonic. Boomstick: Man, that name is gonna roll your tongue if you try to say it five times faster. Wiz: In this form, Mecha Sonic becomes nigh-invunrable, faster and stronger, he can also blast out huge energy balls and he can even use Raging Demon Boomstick: Say what? Wiz: You heard me right Boomstick, he can pull out Raging Demon, somehow. Boomstick: Ok, now let me summarise everything he got, He moves at light speed, has brutal hand-to-hand combat, has Machine Guns, turns Super with ONLY Four Chaos Emeralds, and he has fucking Raging Demon, this robot's insane. Wiz: Oh and when Super Mecha Sonic's about to finish things up, he charges up a Huge Energy Ball and drops it down to his opponents, it's capable of destroying the entirety of Yoshi's Island. Boomstick: Man, Turbo Mecha Sonic sure is powerful, he managed to survive Death Egg crashing on Mobius, beat Koopa Bros, Axem Rangers, keep up with the heroes and all that stuff. Wiz: Mecha Sonic isn't a perfect Robot as he has his own weaknesses, like being really arrogant. Boomstick: Mecha Sonic believes that he's a god, always underestimating his opponents, and his Giant Energy Ball of destruction takes some time to charge. But still he's a one kickass robot (Death Battle doors close and open for the Pre-Fight) Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEE! (Death Battle doors close and open for the fight) In the land of Mushroom Kingdom, the sky was Dark and it was very windy. We see a bunch of Toads walking around and minding their own business, until suddenly a Warp Pipe emerged from the ground, the camera shows inside of the Pipe. And then...a shadowy figure came out of the Pipe and landed on the floor. The Toads approached to the person and it seems to be a familiar figure. It had Blue Overalls, a Red Shirt and a Red cap with an "M" letter on it. He was none other than Mario...however there was something strange with this Mario, he was looking down and he wasn't smiling as usual, the Toads slowly approach the Red Plumber. Toad: Hey there Mario, it's nice to see you there. Mario didn't respond. Toad: M-Mario? The Red Plumber then raises his head up, he had a serious look on his face with Red glowing eyes, The Toads get shocked from this, Mario then approaches towards a Toad in a blink of an eye and then punches him with enough force to send him crashing on a house. Toads witnessed Mario's powers and begin running away from him. Mario leaps up towards the second Toad and punches Toad down the floor and starts to pummel him, Mario lifts up the Toad and throws him at the other one, then Mario leaves the area. Meanwhile on the other side of Mushroom Kingdom, we see a Blue Robot flying at high speeds while destroying bunch of Toad Houses in the progress, we see that the robot was flying towards a Castle that is seen from the distance, the scene cuts to Mario going through a rampage of killing Toads on his way, Mario was beating the living out of Toads, suddenly a Toad with a Katana approached towards Mario and tried to slash him, however Mario dodges it, grabs Toad's hand and tears it out, he grabs the Katana and decapticates that Toad's head and runs away. The scene cuts back to the Blue Robot who was still flying towards the castle, it was scanning the castle and picked a radar of a Chaos Emerald. Mecha Sonic: Perfect, another Chaos Emerald has been found, once i get all of the Emeralds, i will become unstoppable. The Robo-Hedgehog was getting closer to the castle, however Mecha Sonic saw a Red Plumber coming towards the castle's entrance, the Robot boosts towards the Plumber and prepared to punch him, Mario looked at his back and saw Mecha Sonic, he managed to block the punch and does a Roundhouse Kick to knock Mecha away. The Robot stands on his legs and glares towards Mario. Mecha Sonic: We meet again Puny Plumber, this time you're not gonna leave in one piece, PREPARE TO DIE! Mecha Sonic strikes a pose in midair and teleports behind the pillars. Mario looks behind and sees Mecha Sonic coming right at him, Mario draws out the katana. FIGHT! Death Battle Mario starts the fight by trying to slash Mecha Sonic, but the Robot crossed it's arms and blocked it, Turbo Mecha Sonic balls up his fists and punches Mario in the face, then the robot starts to punch even more on Mario's face and finishes with a Drop Kick, causing the Plumber to crash into a pillar. The Evil Plumber gets up and cleans the blood out of his mouth, Mario runs towards the Robot and tried to punch him, but Mecha Sonic blocked the punch, luckily Mario acted quick and lifted the robot with his arms, then he starts to spin it around and throw him away. Mecha Sonic actives his trusters and hovers in the air, he tackles towards the Evil Plumber and tried to punch him, but Mario dodges it and starts to throws punch of punches and kicks on Mecha, then he pulls out his Katana and does bunch of horizontal and vertical slashes on the Robot, leaving scrathes on the robot. Mecha Sonic grabbed Devil Mario leg and starts to slam him on the ground, then he curls into a Ball and do the spin attack on Mario multiple times before kicking him towards the Castle and leaving a huge crack on the wall. Mecha Sonic: Heheheheheh! Turbo Mecha Sonic did an evil laugh while walking towards the castle, suddenly an explosion came from the crack and when the smokes cleared, we see Mario with a Power Star on hid hand, he absorbs it and red aura came from him. Mecha Sonic dashes at Devil Mario and tried to ram him, but Devil Mario punched Mecha in the face and started to do bunch of blurry punches on the Robot, his punches were faster than before, then Mario throw Mecha in midair and Dunks him inside of the Castle. Mecha Sonic stands up and points his Arm Cannon towards Mario and shoots out a Missle, it homes towards Mario who just Spin Jumps over it, Mecha Sonic shoots another one and it successfully hits Mario, Mecha Sonic then shoots out a Grapple Hook from his hand and pulls Devil Mario in front of him. Mecha rapidly pummels Devil Mario in the chest, then he punches Mario away and pulls him back with the Grapple Hook to punch him again like a Paddleball and he finishes the Combo by spinning Mario in the Air and throwing him towards a Column and crashing through it. Mario jumps back up and dashes forward in a blink of an eye, he takes out his Katana and starts to give Turbo Mecha Sonic multiple slashes on him, Mecha Sonic responds back with bunch of Punches and kicks and finishing with Three energy blasts from his arm cannon, Mario managed to block them with his Katana, both Mario and Mecha Sonic start to give series of blurry punches and kicks each other, but Mario to grabs Metal Sonic and starts to pummel the Robot before tossing his towards another Room. When Mecha Sonic got up from the floor, he saw bunch of Toads in front of him, they all approach towards the robot and try to attack, but Mecha Sonic punched them all in the air, teleports towards them and starts to beat the leaving out of the Toads. Mecha Sonic: DIE!!! Mecha Sonic shot a huge Energy Beam out of his chest and turned the poor Toads into ashes. Mario jumps up towards Mecha Sonic and does a Sex Kick right in Mecha's face, then he starts to Simultaneously punch Mecha and slam him down the ground. More Toads come to the room and see the amount the destruction in the room, Mario teleports in front of the first Toad and uppercutted his head away, Mario then punches away three Toads effortlessly, knocking them away. One of the Toads pulled out a Rocket Launcher and shot it towards Mario, but he swiftly dodges it and the Missile goes towards Mecha Sonic who grabbed it. Results Trivia |-|Sebastian pereira90= PP Description Power Star vs Super Mario Bros Z! Two ruthless fan characters from classic popular Mario sprite series who want ultimate power from sacred objects in order to destroy EVERYONE. Will Devil Mario slice Turbo Mecha Sonic's chances of victory in half? Or will Turbo Mecha Sonic '''CRUSH' Devil Mario's hopes? Category:BatMario753 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:'Internet Show' themed death battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Raiando Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:'Red vs Blue' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs